


Promise

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 70th work, Lucifer 2x13, Lucifer is an idiot, a stupid stupid idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi doesn't want to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is an idiot.   
> That's all I have to say.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

As soon as she saw the expression on his face, she shook her head.

“No.”

He looked at her, standing determinedly in front of him, as if to protect the penthouse from his wrath.

“We are not leaving.”   
Lucifer sighed, suddenly feeling tired.   
“Gabi, we have to. I can’t stay here, knowing none of it was real. I’m tired of the manipulations, and the lying, and being a pawn in the game of back and forth, between our parents.”

She rolled her eyes. “So am I, Luci, but that doesn’t mean we have to leave. Besides, who said it was fake?”   
He looked at her, confused.

“Father put Chloe in your life, yes, but so what? You still have her. For once in your life he gave you something good, can you please, just this once, not question this?”

Lucifer stared at her in shock as she grabbed his arms.   
“We have something good, here. We have friends, who actually helped us when we needed them, Amenadiel, our brother, who is finally acting like family. We don’t need to leave. LA’s a big city, we can avoid the people we don’t like, I do it all the time. Why do you think I haven’t seen Mom yet?”   
There was a quirk of his lips at that last sentence, and he sighed, body relaxing.

“Fine.” He said, voice small.

She grinned at him. “Good. I really didn’t want to leave.”   
He ruffled her hair as she batted his hands away. “Go get some sleep, I’ll do so in a minute.”   
Lucifer pulled Gabi into his arms and kissed the top of her head before she could go.

“I love you, little sister.”

She smiled and hugged him back. “Love you too, ya big sap.”

~*~

Gabi woke up the next morning to silence.

He must’ve gotten a case.

She hoped.

The girl got dressed and ready to face the day, but when she entered the lounge room she stopped.

It looked exactly the same.

Yet… not.

One of her favorite parts of the penthouse was the energy that came from being near her brother, the thing that made everything so… Luciferish.

That thing was now gone.

A cold feeling grew in her stomach as she saw a note on the counter.

She picked it up to see it was from Lucifer.

_Gabi,_

_I’m sorry. Maze will keep Lux running, and I’ve signed everything over to you and Amenadiel. All of our friends will check in on you, make sure you are alright._

_Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine._

_I love you, little sister._

_Lucifer_

~*~

When Chloe turned the lights on at the penthouse, it was to see Gabi at the bar, drinking what she hoped was tea.

The girl glanced at the woman, then sighed.

“He’s gone.”

It’s funny how two words can suck the breath out of someone.

Tears were on the girl’s cheeks, and Chloe got over herself enough to pull her into a hug.

“He didn’t even say goodbye.”

~*~*~*~*~

**Four Months Later**

~*~*~*~*~

“You fucking idiot.”   
He smiled as he heard her speak, the same smile that was promptly slapped off of his face when he turned to face her.

“Always good to see you, sister.”   
She grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t do that again.”

Lucifer’s smile returned as he wrapped his arms around Gabi, and knew he was forgiven.

“I won’t.”

She looked up at him, doubtful.   
He held her gaze.

“I promise.”

She grinned, pulling away.

“By the way, I’m not gonna be the one to tell Chloe you’re back. You gotta do that all on your own, big guy.”   
Patting his cheek in faux sympathy, she smirked.

“Have fun with that. I genuinely hope you survive.”

His groan of reluctance echoed through the penthouse, followed by her laughter.

edn


End file.
